


"I had a bad dream again"

by australiancarisi



Series: we love a lil drabble [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, It's pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australiancarisi/pseuds/australiancarisi
Summary: You have a bad dream, Mike is there
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader
Series: we love a lil drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024351
Kudos: 6





	"I had a bad dream again"

You shot up quickly.

A dream.

It was just a dream. A fucking horrible dream but still just a dream. You rubbed your hands over your face and took a deep breath. Mike snored lightly beside you. Normally his snoring annoyed you but right now it was a comfort. He was there. He was fine, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. You looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

4:36.

You knew you probably wouldn’t fall asleep. The alarm was set to go off at 6 anyway, you thought to yourself. You slowly pushed the blanket off your body and swung your legs to the side of the bed. You were about to stand up when you felt Mike grab your hand.

“Where do you think you're going?” He mumbled, his eyes still shut

“Can’t sleep, didn’t want to wake you. I was just gonna go watch some tv in the lounge” you whispered

“What’s wrong?” Mike sat up and slowly moved closer to you

“Nothing I just can’t sleep” you shrugged

“Y/n come on, you’d sleep all day if I let you”

“… _ **I had a bad dream again**_ ”

“The dream?” Mike asked softly running the tips of his fingers lightly up your arm. You nodded, feeling tears well in your eyes. You couldn’t help it. The thought of losing Mike… you couldn’t bear it. “It’s okay Princess, I’m here, I’m safe, I’m with you”

_I’m here, I’m safe, I’m with you_

7 simple words that hold so much weight. You hand traced the scar where he had been shot by Munson. You would never forget being outside the house and hearing the gun go off - feeling your blood run cold because you just knew it was bad.

_Sitting at the hospital by his side you fiddled with your engagement ring. It had been over a year since Mike proposed to you but no planning had been done, you had both been so busy and now there was a chance it’ll never happen._

_When Mike woke up it was like a never-ending party. The squad sat in his room while friends, other police officers and higher-ups made their way in and out. When the two of you were finally alone he said those 7 simple words_

_“I’m here, I’m safe, I’m with you” Mike mumbled, he was tired_

_“What?”_

_“I said I’m here, I’m safe, I’m with you” Mike repeated “You haven’t let my hand go since I woke up, its okay Princess, it’s all okay”_

“You should go back to sleep, no need for Liv to have two tired officers”

“Well I can’t sleep without you so” he kissed your shoulder

“You are so full of shit” you giggled pushing him off you. Mike laughed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you down into him.

“….If you can’t sleep we could have sex?” Mike grinned

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr @australiancarisi come say heyyyy


End file.
